


What She Wants

by sanssssastark



Series: Let Me See What's Underneath [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has the Brain Cell (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, I'm not sorry for it, Luke Patterson is a Soft Boi, The Boys Are Alive AU, there's a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanssssastark/pseuds/sanssssastark
Summary: What does she even see in that kid? He’s just so…bland. Blond hair, blue eyes, nice enough, but…Julie deserves…more than that.She deserves…everything she wants. Whatever she wants. Whoever she wants.So…what if she wants Nick?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Let Me See What's Underneath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I um, didn’t mean to make this sad, but…here we are. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, this little ficlet actually takes place in the same universe as Let Me See What’s Underneath and while this fic is rated T, that one is definitely not since it was written in response to that thirst trap of a video Beanie McSleeveless’s real life counterpart posted on TikTok. Anyway, if this makes you sad, go read that if you don’t mind M rated content to get your happy on. Here we go…
> 
> *This fic isn't new, it just somehow got filed in the wrong fandom category!*

“Our one day off in like forever and she’s not spending it with us,” Luke grumbles, picking out a riff on his acoustic, but it sounds like shit. Frustrated, he sets aside the guitar and throws himself back on the hotel room bed. “I’m just saying, that’s fucked up.”

Alex sighs heavily, looking away from his phone and meets Luke’s eyes, exasperation practically pouring out of his skin. “Dude, you gotta stop. Nick asked her to hang out, she said yes. This isn’t that complicated. If you wanted to hang out with her, you should have said something.”

“Since when do we have to tell each other we want to hang out? We’ve hung out every day for the last three years. It’s assumed.”

“You know what happens when you assume,” Reggie pipes up from the other end of the hotel room, eyes fixed on the video game he’s playing, Carlos on the other end of his headset back in LA.

They’re halfway through their tour, opening for fucking Trevor Wilson of all people, playing for screaming stadiums every night and they have an overnight in Indianapolis before they head east for the last leg, finishing up the summer in New York. They’re going to play Madison Square Garden and one day, the crowd will jam that arena for them.

That’s down the road though. Today, he has a day off. Their first day off in what feels like years and while wandering around downtown Indy isn’t high on his bucket list, it feels incredibly wrong that he…they won’t be able to do that with Julie.

But Nick asked her to hang out today. Nick, the boring intern that works for Trevor’s label and got to go on tour because his daddy is a big wig at the company. What does she even see in that kid? He’s just so…bland. Blond hair, blue eyes, nice enough, but…Julie deserves…more than that.

She deserves…everything she wants. Whatever she wants. Whoever she wants.

So…what if she wants Nick?

Shit.

She looked pretty when she left a couple of hours ago. Not that she doesn’t always look pretty, but Julie’s very low maintenance off stage. For today though, she’d clearly washed her hair last night which is a big deal considering all the shit she does to it. Her curls were shiny mass falling down her back, instead of a bun at the top of her head. She’d put on the yellow sundress she wears whenever they hit a new town and have to go promote the band at a radio station before a show to get a few more butts in the seats, earrings dangling down to her almost bare shoulders, just the straps of the dress, bright against her warm brown skin. One of the straps had fallen off her shoulder when she reached down to slide on her sandals and he’d almost reached out to straighten it for her before catching himself.

She looked so pretty.

Pretty for Nick.

“Reginald,” Alex calls out and Luke narrows his eyes at him. He knows that tone. He’s about to get mocked. Seriously and ruthlessly mocked.

Reggie looks up from his game, eyebrows up in question.

“It’s happening,” Alex says and then nods at Luke. “Right? Is it happening in that thick head of yours right now, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?” he mumbles, looking away from Alex’s knowing eyes. Alex isn’t giving him enough credit, if he thinks Luke’s just realizing now. He’s known…for quite some time. Obviously. Who spends every day for three years with Julie Molina and manages not to fall in love with her? Stronger men than Luke have tried and failed spectacularly. He fell after an hour…maybe two, at most. Or maybe it was fifteen minutes. Reggie and Alex did too, just…differently. And there are some days he wishes he’d followed them down that brotherly path, excruciating days. Days like today.

“I’ve known you since I was seven, Luke. The last thing you were able to hide from me was that Santa Claus didn’t exist, which I still appreciate by the way, but c’mon man, are you really going to pretend about this? Still? It’s been years.”

“Oh, is he realizing?” Reggie asks, setting aside his controller.

“I have no idea what either of you are talking about,” Luke says, rolling his eyes. “I’m just saying, she doesn’t belong with him…on our day off.”

“Then who does she belong with?” Alex asks.

The question is a little too sharp and Luke’s shoulders come up defensively as he nearly shouts, “…with me…I mean us, her band!”

“Luke,” Reggie says and somehow even he sounds completely done. “Do you really not…”

Luke huffs out a breath and looks back and forth between his best friends and for a second, just one, he lets the mask fall. “I…she…Julie belongs with…whoever she wants to be with and, I guess…I guess that’s Nick.”

“Dude,” Alex says around a stuttering exhale. “That’s not…you know she…”

“If you just…” Reggie starts too, but Luke cuts them both off with a shake of his head.

“I’m gonna go write a little bit,” he says, pushing up off the bed. “Let me know if you guys wanna grab dinner later or whatever.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, just grabs his six string and makes for the door to his adjoining room. There are lyrics turning over in his head already, a song about almosts and maybes and some days. We say we’re friends, we play pretend. Not we actually, just him. Though, maybe when Julie gets back later, he’ll…he’ll ask her to take a look at it and maybe…he rubs at his chest with his free hand, like it’ll ease the ache there, maybe she’ll understand. Or maybe not.


End file.
